Electric Blues
by akaeve
Summary: Gibbs is sent undercover.


**Electric Blue**

He woke with a start, suddenly, the weight against his body. The left leg straddling his right, the arm heavy, across his chest. The body was icy cold. Leroy Jethro Gibbs gasped….this happened to other people not to him. He rose, pushing the limbs away and dialled Fornell…..and then Vance.

Chapter 1

"So gonna tell me what happened, Gibbs?" Vance enquired.

"Naughty boy….." Tony whispered to Ziva, "Didn't know he still had it in him."

"Must have done Tony," Ziva replied, now smiling, and looking at the stains the black violet light gave off, "Quite a lot…a few times."

Gibbs was sitting in the lounge area, naked, bar for a towel round his waist. The hairs on his ches,t standing upright, the cold goose-bumps beginning to rise.

"Leon….you want me to use my right hand?"

"In this case it might have been wiser." Vance replied. "Fornell, any way of keeping this off the news?"

"Try Director ….but can see the headlines, _Special Agent caught in deathbed of known Madams__'__ best broad.__"_

"Need a DNA sample Jethro?" Dr Mallard requested, "Don't know what Abigail is going to make of it."

"Gibbs? What happened?" Vance again enquired, now sitting down beside him.

"Don't remember Leon" Gibbs replied looking straight ahead.

"Better get some clothes on." Vance said looking at Gibbs.

"Got to take you in Jethro." Fornell now added.

Gibbs nodded, as he stood and walked to his clothes. They were neatly folded. He couldn't remember doing that.

"I don't…." as he looked at the bundle.

"DiNozzo….go through the pockets see if Gibbs has anything missing."

"Ducky….time of death?" Gibbs now questioned.

"Jethro, you should know." as Dr Mallard zipped the bag shut.

"I didn't kill her."

"How you know Gibbs?" Vance now shouted.

"I would never hurt a woman."

"But it looks like you did this time Jethro." as Tobias looked at Gibbs, "We got to take your clothes too."

Gibbs nodded and looked at Vance. He now knew how suspects felt. As he watched Dr Mallard zip the body bag shut.

"What did she die of Duks?"

"Jethro, you ask too many questions for a suspect." Ducky replied.

"It's my job to find these things out. To find out what happened," as he turned to face Vance, him fists clasped tight shut, the towel fell from his waist, and onto the floor. Ziva averted her eyes, embarrassed.

"Gibbs…..Jethro, grab an overall from Dr Mallard. McGee take Gibbs home and get him dressed. Yes… you can have a shower.. that is if Dr Mallard is sure he has a swab, and the sheets to Ms Scuito. Do I make myself clear."

Gibbs nodded, he turned and looked at Tony, "…I want every part of this room searched. Taken apart….I want." he didn't finish as Vance butted in,

"Agent Gibbs…..you are not in charge of this investigation….may I remind you, it is you who is being investigated. But DiNozzo, take the room taken, piece by piece….. fitting, by fitting…. I want every inch searched, I want to know who wants Agent Gibbs disgraced or framed. Do I make myself clear?"

Tony nodded.

Chapter 2

They sat in the car, Gibbs wearing the overall, he was rubbing his hands.

"I didn't kill her." he said looking at Tim.

"Yes Boss…if you say so," Tim replied looking straight ahead.

"Tim?"

"Watching the road Boss….."

They pulled up outside Gibbs house.

"Key?" Gibbs asked, "Or do I break down my own door?"

"I got the one from your trouser pocket…well Vance gave it to me. Now if you would like to open your door," as he offered Gibbs the key, "We can go in, get you dressed and take you in."

"Tim? You enjoying this?" Jethro now asked.

Tim turned to face his Boss, "Gibbs….I don't know what you were doing. I don't want to know what you were doing, but somehow you have now become a suspect ….and I have to do my job. So Agent Gibbs…or do I call you Mr Gibbs? You are allowed a shower and a change of clothes." as he now opened the driver's door and got out to stand on the sidewalk, waiting for Gibbs.

Abby was in the lab, listening to something loud, when Ziva and Tony walked in. They handed her two black bags.

"Need DNA profile on the sheets, and the clothing." Ziva said.

"Where's Gibbs?" Abby enquired, "He usually brings me the stuff."

"At the crime scene still…..talking to Fornell…Vance is….."

"Behind you Agent DiNozzo…..Ms Scuito, as soon as you have something positive call me." as the Director turned and walked out the door.

"Serious then?" Abby replied.

"Yes… very." the two Agents answered now following the Director.

In the darkened Directors office, they gathered round the video recorder.

"You would have thought they would have something a bit more…modern." Tony queried.

"Yes, but if this was for Gibbs personal use, he only has a Video….." Ziva replied.

"Enough all of you," Vance shouted as he touched the play button.

They all watched in horror at the unfolding scenes. They watched as Gibbs tenderly, if that was what you could describe, undressed the woman and started to kiss her loveingly. Her lips, her neck, and his tongue, carefully encircling her breasts. Ziva coughed, and looked at Vance, "You may leave, any one of you may leave, if you so wish." he ventured.

"Thank you Director." Ziva answered as she left the room. She was no prude but this was well…..Gibbs.

Tony stood in amazement at the Broad and Gibbs. This was a Gibbs he had never seen before, he wondered where he knew all this. These were actions and sex of a…his thoughts were interrupted by a cough from Tim, who excused himself.

"You wish to go too Agent DiNozzo?" he heard Vance ask.

"No…..Sir…..I mean, I need to know what happens…..happened." he corrected himself.

They continued to watch as the Broad took Gibbs hand and led him to the bed, and laid him down. She then began her own exploration of his body before lowering herself onto his erect organ. Tony felt himself redden and get hot under the collar. Just as they watched Gibbs in the throes of orgasm, open his mouth to gasp….

"Run that bit back," he heard the Director whisper.

"You getting off on this Sir?" Tony wondered.

"No….but there by the side of the bed. You thought I was watching the actions didn't you?"

"Sir?" was all Tony could say.

"Get McGee back in here, I want that played back and zoomed in."

The little blue tablets were on the table by the bed, the woman reached over and picked up a blue tablet and dropped it into Gibbs mouth, he swallowed as he gasped.

"Boss could have choked on that." Tim now muttered.

"But he didn't….and did anyone find the second tablet when the room was searched?"

The two Agents shook their heads.

"Exactly, and what do the letters on the tablet mean. EB?"

"Some form of viagra…." Tony muttered, "Not that I would know…and I don't think the Boss needs."

"No…..Electric Blues." as Fornell strode through the door.

"Fornell?" Vance questioned, "Didn't know you were about. Where's Gibbs?"

"Jethro?…" now shrugging his shoulders, "Having coffee with Ziva. Said he could have the conference room. Not so formal."

"You said what?" Vance now shouted at Fornell, "May I remind you that I am the Director of NCIS and what happens in my building, in my department, is my business." now facing Tobias with a face like thunder.

"Leon, I needed someone I could trust…In fact your Boss, and my Boss, needed someone I could trust. And Leon," now looking at Vance, "I don't trust you. Trent doesn't trust you…..and Gibbs doesn't trust you….so what do you say now?"

As Vance went to make a call, Tony laid his finger on the phone.

"Homeland Security…I believe it's called."

"Thank you Tony. Now if you would all care to sit down I will explain what is or has been going on." as he watched the team sit. "We have a deadly new drug on the go. Has been around, for well, a few weeks, mostly clubs and the like. Bit like a date rape drug but more deadly. Seems the Army have been bringing some back from Afghanistan…It started out there, a mixture of opium and metamphetamines, they found it made them forget the horrors of war, and well it found it's way back here in small quantities. The Underworld got hold of some and just like a lot of things, adapted to street life and has taken off. We have had a few dead prostitutes turn up, as well as a few innocent women….."

"Where does Gibbs come into this?" Vance now enquired.

"If you would, let me finish…Director. Ms Snow came to us and…. well….she was concerned….none of her girls but you never know. I knew Gibbs and Holly got on well together," beginning to smile, "I don't think they have but…..Gibbs knew what he was letting himself in for. Only trouble is, the drug seems to be stronger than we thought. I'm not sure how we are going from here…..but one thing is for sure…..I want that tape erased, burnt whatever you want…..but there is no way I want Jethro to know what we saw." as he looked at the seated faces.

Chapter 3

Gibbs sat at the conference table, he was nervous, well he felt nervous, he couldn't remember why. His heart was racing, his head was beginning to ache. He watched Ziva, she was standing with her back to the window, her arms folded, she was staring down at him.

"What?" he frowned.

"Nothing….want to talk?" she ventured, unfolding her arms and walking over to the table.

"About what?" he asked.

"Last night?"

"I don't remember….I don't remember," he whispered as he held his head in his hands, "Could I have some water please?" he asked politely.

Ziva moved to the water fountain and poured, she offered him the paper cup. Gibbs took, they both noticed his hand was shaking.

"Ziva….help me…please.?" as he looked into her eyes, she saw tears.

"So what do you suggest Fornell?" the Director now asked, looking at Tobias.

"Well I got Ziva wired."

"You put a wire on one of my Agents?" Vance shouted.

"Leon…..may we remind you that Ziva is not an American Citizen, she is only still on probation with NCIS and so is free to do whatever she feels is necessary. She in fact volunteered to do this. And I would suggest she goes home with Gibbs. Maybe a sleep might refresh his memory." as he turned and made to walk to the door.

"Fornell, I could go too…" Tony now ventured.

"I think it would be better if Fornell and Ziva deal with this, I need you two," now looking at Tony and McGee, "To run the department. First things first, get that woman Holly Snow in here." as he stormed out the door in front of Fornell, who turned and shrugged his shoulders. "Boys look at the end of the tape and see what happens…I have a feeling the murderer will have erased….or the tape stopped so we don't see what happened to the girl."

Fornell opened the door to the conference room followed by the Director.

"Gibbs, you can go home…on one condition, that Ziva goes with you and stays. This is not an option it's a stipulation….or I lock you up. You need, to get some rest….I mean that," seeing the look in Jethro's eyes, "Ziva I want you to take care of him and make sure he rests." She nodded. As she gave Gibbs her hand, and helped him from the room.

They arrived at Gibbs house, and he looked at the frontage, "Needs painting," he quietly said.

"Come on Gibbs, let me help you get inside. You are definitely not well."

"Ziva, I feel sick, my head aches, and my muscles, I feel I have gone 10 rounds with Cassius Clay….sorry that would be Muhammad Ali…he was a boxer. I ache all over."

"Please no need to apologize, come let's get you inside. You need to sleep." as she opened the door and let Gibbs enter, he saw the settee. It looked inviting.

"Want me to go and make coffee while you undress. I suppose you will be sleeping here…there?" pointing to the couch. He nodded.

"Ziva, thank you." as he started to strip off down to his t-shirt and boxers. He lay down on the couch and pulled the sheet over his now bruised body. Ziva saw the bruises as she turned. She went over and placed the blanket over the now shivering or was it quivering Gibbs, this was not what Fornell or she, herself had expected to see.

The music was loud as Fornell and the Director walked into Abbys' lab.

"Ms Scuito please turn that racket down. Have you run the tests that Dr Mallard has provided you with."

"Ja, Herr Commandant…..Sir," seeing the look in the Directors eyes, "The broad was killed by a mixture of anti-emetic drugs and Nembutal, she also has a mixture of metamphetamines and flunitrazepam in her stomach and blood stream. Someone out there really wanted her dead. There were two types of DNA found on the body and sheets. "Where's Gibbs?" she now asked, "Because one of the DNA's found on the sheets and from the swab Ducky gave me are coming up as Gibbs' surely they must be wrong? I mean what has he done, where is he…..oh my god he's not dead too is he?" as she turned and made to call Ducky.

"Abby," Fornell now replied catching her arm, "Jethro is alive, he may not be very well, but he is alive."

"I have to go, which hospital is he in?"

"He's at home…with Ziva, I asked her to keep an eye on him for me." Fornell replied, as his cell rang, "Yep Ziva…not good then, keep an eye on him, I'll be right over." as he shut the casing shut.

"I'll call you Leon," as Tobias turned to walk out the lab, "But Gibbs is covered in bruises as if he was fighting someone….."

"Or, protecting the woman." Vance now answered, as Fornell nodded.

Chapter 4

Holly Snow sat patiently in the interview room with DiNozzo, he was standing leaning against the wall, his arms folded, glaring at Holly.

"You know why you're here don't you" he questioned.

"I have my theories, but then again I am not involved with you, I was working with Fornell and Agent Gibbs… where are they I thought they would be here?" she turned and looked at the Director, as he strode into the room..

"I think you had better tell me what exactly is going on, because I have one very sick Agent, another babysitting him, and the FBI running doing his shopping….so," he asked looking into her eyes, "Let's start at the beginning and fill me in with the details."

"Jethro…..I mean Agent Gibbs is he Ok I mean…."

"Is he dead?," the Director asked her, "You hoping?" he now questioned.

"Why ask that?" as she shrugged her shoulders.

"One of your prostitutes, ….the one you gave to Agent Gibbs is dead…..murdered. She's lying in autopsy. Agent Gibbs can't remember a thing."

"He was kinda caught with his pants down…" Tony began to say before catching the look in Vance's eyes.

"Agent Gibbs has no recollection of last night. He is covered in bruises, and I am not quite sure what cocktail he was given. I do know, that there is something called Electric Blues in the offing…..want to expand?" Vance now enquired, "Or do you need locking up until Fornell arrives."

Holly sat back and crossed her legs, the slit in her dress, up to her thigh. Tony's eyes opened in astonishment, he could now understand how Gibbs must feel in her company.

"Agent DiNozzo, please could you avert your eyes from Ms Snow's leg, and concentrate on the subject in hand." Vance retorted.

"Would that be Gibbs, or the case?" Holly purred.

Fornell drew up at the front of Gibbs house and parked outside the door. He opened the car door, got out and slammed shut, he ran to the front of the house, Ziva was ahead of him, it was open. As Fornell ran inside, he could only look in horror at the person sitting on the couch, holding himself and swaying, there were tears flowing down his face. Fornell glanced at Ziva, who shook her head.

"Gibbs…..Jethro.?" as he sat down beside him. Unsure what to do he placed his arm round his friend. Gibbs turned and faced him.

"I remember…I remember bits….I remember,….I didn't kill her." he whispered.

"I know Jethro….it will come back to you I know…" as he stood but touched Gibbs shoulders and indicated he sleep. "Gibbs….you need the rest."

Fornell, dashed from the house and jumped into his car. He tore back NCIS Headquarters. Parked and ran into the building. He didn't wait for the elevator he ran up the stairs two at a time, entered the bullpen and demanded of Tim, "Which room you holding Holly?"

"Interview room one," Tim replied.

Fornell didn't even knock, he just barged in, "Ok Ms Snow, if you ain't gonna tell these nice people, I'm having you arrested…"

"For what?" Holly asked seductively.

"Let's start with murder and work our way down, through possession of a dangerous substance, down to being just a pain," as he slammed his fists on the table.

Tony looked at Vance and shrugged his shoulders. Vance just stood shocked.

"Ok I'll tell you what I know," Holly now whispered, "But tell the boys in the back room, they switch their listening gear off."

Vance turned and looked at the glass. He took his finger and indicated cut, the finger across his throat. Holly smiled.

Vance now turned and faced Holly, "We're waiting."

Chapter 5

Ziva watched the sleeping Gibbs, he wasn't sleeping well, he had been tossing, turning, muttering, kicking. She wanted to know what was going through his mind. He frowned, in his sleep. Suddenly and without warning, Gibbs shot upright and stared straight ahead, "NOooooooooooo." he shouted.

"Gibbs?" Ziva questioned quietly and softly, "What, what do you remember?"

Gibbs turned his head and looked at Ziva. "We had had sex, I remember she dropped a tablet into my mouth just I was….." he stopped and looked at her.

"It's Ok Gibbs, I know what you were going to say." she answered for him, "But what do you remember?"

As Jethro's eyes misted over, he remembered the door opening. It hadn't been forced. Someone either had a key, or else they could pick the lock. He remembered seeing three masked men.

"Ziva…three men. My height and build. Ski masks, boiler suits."

"What colour Gibbs? Any distinguishing marks?"

"Black…..work. Any store." As Gibbs looked into her face, "Ziva, they attacked her, they attacked Maisie."

"And did you try to protect her?" Ziva questioned.

"Yes I stood in front of her, but two held me, while the third attacked me. I told Maisie to run. She made it out the door. Then I was knocked out. I came round in bed. The rest you know." Gibbs replied.

"Do you know what killed Maisie?" Ziva asked.

"No, I saw her run to the door."

"Ms Snow," Tobias asked siding round the table and sitting on the corner, " Gonna tell us what we don't want to know, or should I say, want to know before I lock you up and throw away the key."

"Alright, you and Gibbs, I asked for your help. I didn't want one of my girls dead, but there you go. One has died. But Maisie, worked for a couple of pimps too. I used her for my high spending clients, but she free lanced so to speak. She had been in recent weeks become more withdrawn, her whole personality changed. It was almost as if she was hiding something. I may have signed her death warrant, but you guys will solve so we all win?"

"That's still an offence, but it's Gibbs we need to worry about. You know he did try to save Maisie? He's covered in bruises."

"No, but then Gibbs would, wouldn't he, he would never hurt a woman." Holly whispered.

"Names of the pimps, if you have them? Address of Maisie, and if you know of any safety deposit boxes or friends she might have been very close too." Vance now questioned.

"And what do I get in return?" Holly asked.

"A lesser sentence, unless Gibbs says otherwise." Fornell growled.

Holly opened her purse and took out an envelope, "Maisie, said this was her security. I always make my girls write a letter, in case something happens." As she passed to Fornell, "Can I go now?"

"Nope, not until we can be sure you are telling the truth." Fornell snarled, "But I think I'll get Gibbs in here to speak to you, see if he wants me to press any charges." as he turned and walked out the door, carrying the envelope followed by Vance.

Chapter 6

The two men stood in the Directors office. Fornell holding the letter, "You want to open?" looking at Vance.

"Nope, you and Gibbs got yourselves into this. I hope that is your get out of jail free card." Leon replied, as he watched Fornell open and read,"Well?"

"Address of a Bank and a safety deposit number. As FBI I will pull rank. You think I should bring Jethro back to speak to Holly? I mean, will he be comfortable in her company?"

"I would say probably, and I don't want the room bugged," Vance replied.

Fornell called Ziva, "She'll bring him over. I'm off to the bank. See if I can get some answers."

They sat in the Directors office starring at each other.

"You ok Jethro. I didn't expect it to come to this. I'm sorry."

"So am I. Sorry I couldn't save Maisie. Sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect her."

"Jethro…..the tablets, they were too strong for anyone. We need to hope that Fornell can come up with something from the safety deposit box, and if the letter has names. I just wish there was a way I could repay you"

"Hell Holly, we tried that once, but if I remember you got call and had to leave. Not that I wouldn't mind you know, but then just having someone to talk too to hold might be nice. But then we are two lonely people."

"Jethro," as Holly stood and walked to wards him, "I…" she didn't finish as Leon and Tobias walked into the room.

"Getting cosy, or just comfortable," Vance asked.

"Neither, just making small talk. But Holly did tell me that Maisie had a letter, and Tobias you were going to see what you could find out. Well?" Gibbs now asked.

"Yes we got names, yes we got money and yes we will be following you. Turns out Maisie did run with a bad crowd. She had distributers. Turns out the drug you were given Jethro was too strong for most people, it was going to be a death pill. A pill for snuff movies, and that sort of thing. You were lucky. You had the metabolism to survive."

"Still I think we need to make sure you are A Ok Gibbs," Vance now replied looking at him, "And those bruises. I want you to have a full medical and a night in hospital…"

"Leon, do I look like a man who wants a night in hospital? Holly, you fancy a Thai, and a couple of beers. Keep me company, and when I fall asleep, go, just shut the door behind you? One question Tobias. Was there a tape? " Gibbs now asked turning and looking at his friend.

"Yes, but I hope it was deleted and burnt?" now facing Leon and questioning.

"With my own hand. So there is no need to worry." The Director finished.

"I'll drive you home Gibbs. It's the least I can do, and you too Ms Snow?" Fornell offered.

"Jethro, I would love to have dinner with you, and thank you." Holly replied smiling.

The End.


End file.
